


You’re Sweet Like Sugar

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dean is Greedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Humor, Impact Play, Licking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Smut & Humor, Supernatural imagine, Supernatural x You, dean winchester imagines, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, finger licking, supernatural imagines, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 23 - Impact Play and Hand KinkDean loves to taste sweet things; the Reader included.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	You’re Sweet Like Sugar

The aroma of freshly baked cookies wafts through the bunker, tempting a certain person to make his way towards your location. Your hips sway with the upbeat holiday music playing in the background as you add sprinkles to another batch of cookies. From the doorway, Dean watches, eyebrows arched in amusement at your little show. It was just like you to bring an extra dose of holiday cheer to his life. It’s as if you're his own person elf, sweet, loving, and full of laughter. 

Grabbing the spatula off the counter, Dean stealthily approaches you. Too absorbed in your cookies, you don’t even notice until it’s too late and the spatula bounces off your ass with a sharp snap. Shrieking, you whip around and chuck a spoon full of icing at the intruder. Thankfully, the metal implement misses his pretty face but a smear of icing decorates his cheek. 

Dean bursts into laughter, cackling as you hold your chest in fright. 

“That’s not funny, you ass!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry but you should have seen your face!” 

You huff, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Aw, baby don’t be like that. I thought you liked it when I spank you?” 

You push his pouty lips away from you, not kissing him like he wants. Sighing, you wipe the green icing off his face. Grabbing your wrist, Dean’s tongue licks the frosting off your fingers, savoring the sugary goodness. 

Even though they're clean, your fingers stay in his mouth. Sucking on the pads of them, he offers you as much of smirk as he can manage. Dean loves having your hands on him. He says it makes him feel like he’s home. He also loves to tease you by sucking on your fingers whenever he gets the chance. The first time he did it, you were baking a pie and he was rather impatiently waiting for it to get done. When he wouldn’t stop bugging you, you gave him a taste of the filling straight off your fingers. Since then he’s been hooked, saying he can taste all the sweets you create on your fingers. ‘You're sweet like sugar’ is the phrase he uses each time. 

“Come on.” You stress, dragging him out of the kitchen, grabbing the forgotten spatula. You'll need that for later too.

“What about your cookies?”

“They can wait. I have something else you’ll want to taste.”

Dean’s grin widens, he’s never one to turn down a sweet offer. 


End file.
